See You Again
by Timmby1013
Summary: Davis has left Japan and finally reached his goal of becoming a professional soccer player. Kari and the rest of the gang have continued with their lives, but what happens when two powerful old enemies return and are stronger than ever? Will Davis be able to help or will the DigiDestined finally have finally met their match?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first fic. Leave reviews on what you think and I hope you like. Will hopefully have second chapter up by next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This is simply a work of fiction and is intended for the enjoyment of the readers on this site.

* * *

Chapter 1

Davis woke up to his sister yelling at him that he was going to be late to school. He shot of his bed and quickly put some clothes on.

"Bye Jun."

"Bye dufus."

Davis opened his door to leave and saw Kari outside leaning against the wall looking at him with a smug look on her face.

"I don't want to hear it," Davis said.

"That's the third time this week you've overslept," Kari replied as they began walking to school.

"It's not my fault. I'm so nervous and excited for the game tomotrow. Scouts from some of the best universities in America will be here. This could be the start of my journey to become a pro soccer player."

"I know. Don't worry. You're gonna do great!" Kari beamed.

"I hope so. I just hope they are impressed. It's always been my dream to play professional soccer."

Kari smiled. She was happy for her friend. He's so close to getting to live his dream, but it scared her that the team might end up separating after graduation next year. She got lost in thought.

"Kari… Kari. Hey Kari, we're at school."

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize they had already made it to school.

"Sorry Davis, I was just thinking about some things."

"It's okay. Let's hurry. The bell is about to ring," he said just as the bell rang. "Damnit. How much trouble do you think we'll be in?"

"I don't know Davis. Maybe if you would stop oversleeping we wouldn't have to find out," she teased.

"Come on. Let's go," he said not wanting to argue with her.

* * *

They walked into class to see everyone staring at them. The teacher told them to take a seat and not to let it happen again. Kari and Davis sat down in their seats next to the other DigiDestined.

"Where were you two?" asked TK.

"Someone decided to oversleep once again," replied Kari.

"How many do times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Davis, I'm just teasing you," she giggled.

"Guys we're gonna get in trouble if you don't stop talking," Yolei told them.

They turned their attention back to the teacher and his lecture on trigonometry. Everyone except Davis. He couldn't stop thinking about the game tomorrow. He eyes drifted to the window, and he sat there and stared out the window.

'Why can't I just take my mind off of the game for just one minute,' he thought to himself. 'I just wish I wasn't so nervous. What if I mess everything up? Then I'll never get to play soccer after high school.'

Kari looked over at Davis and saw he wasn't paying attention. She knew he was thinking about the game. She made a mental note to talk to him later and help him refocus before the game.

The bell signaling lunchtime rang, and everyone hurried to the lunchroom to go eat. Everyone, except Davis. He went out to the soccer field to let loose some of his stress. He kicked the ball around and practiced some moves, but he just didn't feel like he was at the top of his game.

Back in the lunchroom, the rest of the group sat down for lunch and began talking about random things. After several minutes, Kari realized Davis wasn't there yet. She looked around the lunchroom to see if he was at a different table, but she saw him nowhere. Kari told the others she was going to go look for Davis and got up and left the lunchroom. She looked everywhere, but she could not find him. There was one last place she was going to look before giving up. Kari walked towards the soccer field, and when she got there, sure enough she found Davis out on the field. Rather than disturbing him, she went and sat in the bleachers and watched him. Kari watched him practice his shots and moves, but something about him was off. She had watched him play before, and he was really good. This wasn't the same Davis she had seen in all of those other games she had watched of his.

Davis was practicing a move where he would spin around the player and take the ball to the goal. When he spun, he finally noticed Kari sitting in the bleachers. He stopped and looked at her as she got up and walked down to him.

"Hi Davis," she said when she finally reached him.

"What are you doing here?" the spikey haired boy asked.

"Watching you practice. Is that a problem?" she asked with a little smile on her face.

"No, not at all," Davis replied with a smile of his own.

"Davis, what's wrong? Are you still really nervous for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm so nervous, Kari. I'm scared that I'll ruin everything and mess up my chances of continuing to play soccer."

"You shouldn't be. You're the best soccer player I know, and I know that you are going to amaze those scouts tomorrow so much that they will all be trying to get you to sign with them."

Kari's words made Davis smile and turn a slight shade of red.

"Thanks Kari. That makes me feel better, but I can't shake this feeling."

Kari thought, but she didn't know what to do to make him get rid of that feeling. She smiled a little bit as she thought of something.

"Davis, if you stop thinking about it and being so nervous, I'll let you take me out on a date, but only as friends so don't get the wrong idea."

Davis's jaw dropped and he stood there blank faced.

"Great. We'll go tomorrow night after the game," Kari said and then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Davis fell over as Kari turned and headed back to class knowing that Davis would be fine for the game tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you all liked the first chapter. I plan on having second one up this weekend! Feel free to leave any suggestions you have.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Ch 2. I tried to have it up last night. I only had a little bit left to finish, but I was so tired. But here it is.

* * *

Davis was in the kitchen making himself and DemiVeemon a good breakfast for the day. Today was the day of the game. The day that college scouts from America would be here looking for new recruits to play for them. His mind drifted to wondering which college he would choose if given the chance. Of course he would have to tour the school first, but still he wondered which one. He thought about if Wake Forest would consider him. He knew they were the number 1 team in America and he would love to get to play for them. His mind floated around between teams that would be there.

He got out of his trance when he noticed the food was starting to get slightly overcooked. Luckily he was able to save it, and set out the plates on the table.

"Order up," he called into the living room where the little blue dragon Digimon was watching TV.

"Yay, I was getting so hungry Davis," DemiVeemon said as he eyed the plates of eggs, bacon, potatoes, pancakes, and all sorts of good stuff that brought a delightful aroma to his nose.

The pair sat down and began to eat, and soon afterward, DemiVeemon asked Davis if he was nervous.

"Nah. Not so much anymore thanks to Kari."

"What did Kari do?"

"Well, she said some nice things about how I'm the best soccer player she knows, and she then said that if I stopped being so nervous, she would let me take her to the movies but just as friends, which I'm okay with," Davis told his Digimon partner.

DemiVeemon was a little surprised Davis was okay with that.

"Really Davis, you're okay with it?"

"Of course, I may still have a slight crush on her, but I just value our friendship. No matter how much the other part of me wishes to be with her." Davis said.

They both turned back and finished their food so that they could get around for the day.

Davis was on his way to the field to get there a little bit earlier and warm up before the game started later in the evening. As he was walking, TK showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey Davis."

"Agh.. Jeez you scared the shit out of me," Davis said as he turned back around to keep walking.

"Sorry. I just wanted to wish you goodluck and that I'll be there cheering you on," TK replied.

"Hey man, thanks. That really means a lot."

"We will all be there cheering you on."

Davis jumped again as he turned around to see Yolei, Kari, Ken, and Cody there as well.

"Where the hell do you people come from?"

"Davis, watch your mouth!" Kari said in a stern voice.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't promise I won't do it again."

"Davis, any ideas on what school you would be interested in if they wanted you?" Ken asked.

"Well Wake Forest is the number one school. Stanford, Clemson, and Syracuse are high ranked teams as well. Notre Dame and Ohio State aren't ranked as high, but are still Top 15 teams plus they are both really good schools. I don't know. There's a bunch more schools, but I don't really know which one until I know who wants me.

"That's a good idea. Don't get set on one school because what if they don't pick you." Cody pointed out.

They continued on to the soccer field talking about random things. The group got there and they told Davis good luck and goodbye until they saw him after the game. Davis went into the locker room and changed into his uniform and gear. He went out on to the field and began his warm-up.

* * *

The rest of the group went out to eat at a fast food restaurant along with their Digimon before the game. They all got their food and sat down to eat.

"I really hope Davis does his best," Kari said.

"Yeah, he deserves it. He loves the game and puts so much work into it. It's the one thing he is rally passionate about," replied Ken.

"Hopefully those scouts think he's good enough," Yolei said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"He will do great and the scouts will think so. Don't worry about him," TK reassured the rest of them.

"We should go to the Digital World later," Cody suggested.

"That's a great idea, Cody," Kari told him.

"We could go tomorrow," Yolei said while she looked outside.

"Yeah let's go tomorrow," Patamon said wanting to be back in the Digital World for a little bit.

"As long as I can get a nap in while we are there," Gatomon said as she curled up by Kari's feet.

"It's settled then. We will go tomorrow," Kari said.

"Guys! LOOK," Yolei yelled.

Outside there was a Digimon rampaging through the city. They were all shocked because it hadn't been since the defeat of MaloMyotismon that an evil Digimon had been in the real world.

"What is that thing?" TK asked.

"I don't know but we have to stop it!" Yolei exclaimed while panicking a little.

They were all nervous. That Digimon was huge. It was a massive dinosaur looking digimon with giant spikes coming out of its back and had large, sharp claws on its hands and feet. The creatures skin, or scales rather, were a dark shade of orange and it had a soft, yellow underbody.

"Let's go," Kari said and they all ran to go fight the creature.

* * *

Izzy was sitting at his computer when he noticed a weird surge in Digital activity. He began studying it, but he didn't know what was going on. He checked to see if a Digital Portal had opened up, and sure enough one had. Izzy then traced the signal and located where the portal had opened up at. He found it had come from downtown, and he then began trying to find out what had caused it when he heard a loud explosion. He looked up to see a large orange, dinosaur Digimon on the other side of town. He quickly loaded up his laptop and got ready to go fight him.

"Tentomon, we've got trouble. Tai and the others are out of town, so it's just you and me," Izzy told his partner.

The two quickly headed in the direction of the Digimon. As they neared, they saw Stingmon, Shakoumon, and Silphymon fighting the beast. At the same time, Izzy received a transmission from Gennai.

"Izzy, the Digimon you are about to fight is Spinomon. He is a mega Digimon," Gennai told him.

"Gennai, how did you know?" Izzy asked.

"I have seen the future. Though I don't know when, I do know that terrible forces will return. I saw the Spinomon get taken into your world shortly after. I have a gift for you and the others," Gennai explained.

* * *

"Static Force," Silphymon sent shots of energy at the creature they were fighting.

"Justice Beam," Shakkoumon attacked as well.

"Spiking Strike," Stingmon extended the spike from his arm and went in for the attack.

All three Digimon's attacks hit on target, but nothing happened. It looked like they hadn't even attacked at all.

"But how? It didn't even scratch him!" TK exclaimed.

"Blue prominence," Spinomon fired off his attack hitting all three Digimon and reverting them back to their rookie forms.

"Hawkmon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Amradillomon!"

The five DigiDestined ran to their partners to see if they were okay.

"He's too powerful for us," Gatomon told them. "He has to be a mega Digimon."

"That's right Gatomon. He is a mega Digimon. His name is Spinomon," Izzy said as him and Tentomon approached.

"Izzy!" Yolei said, glad that he was here.

"Let Tentomon and I handle this," Izzy replied as he calmly walked by the group.

"But Izzy, two Ultimate's and one Champion weren't enough to beat him. How will MegaKabuterimon be able to defeat him?" TK asked the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge.

"You'll see," was all Izzy replied back with. 'I hope this works,' he thought to himself. "Tentomon! Do it!"

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterimon."

Tentomon was now bigger than MegaKabuterimon. He was now golden, with two large scissor horns and a single horn coming from the middle. On his back, he had two large wings that allowed him to fly at supersonic speeds.

"Mega Electro Shocker," HerculesKabuterimon released the enhanced Electro Shocker attack. It hit its target and sent Spinomon to the ground.

"Giga Scissor Claw," HeculesKabuterimon attacked again. Spinomon was severely hurt now and was struggling to get back up.

"Finish this HerculesKabuterimon! GO!" Izzy shouted to his partner.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" With that attack, Spinomon was sent back to the digital world to be reborn as all Digimon are. HerculesKabuterimon reverted back to Motimon.

"Izzy how did Tentomon Warp Digivolve?" asked Ken.

"Yeah I thought only Agumon and Gabumon could." Cody stated.

"Hold on. Hold on. I will explain," Izzy told them. He started from the beginning when he noticed the disturbance, seeing Spinomon destroying the city, and he explained to them how he was able to Warp Digivolve.

* * *

*Flashback*

"A gift? Gift for what?" Izzy asked Gennai.

"It is to help you all out. A gift from Azulongmon," Gennai informed him.

"From Azulongmon? What did we do to get this gift?"

"It's not what you did, my boy, but it is for what is coming. A DigiCore. It is to help those of you who cannot make it past the Ultimate stage."

"Gennai, are you saying that all of us will be able to reach the Mega stage, not just Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Izzy. I'm going to send the DigiCore to you throughout computers."

Izzy received the DigiCore from Gennai and was able to download it from his computer and gain its power to his Digivice.

"Izzy, one more thing, only tell the others that I gave you this power. When the time comes, you will know when to let the others be able to do the same."

*End Flashback*

* * *

"So why did Gennai only let you digivolve into mega?" TK asked Izzy.

"I was the only one here. All of the others are out of town somewhere," he replied.

"Well it's a good thing you were able to," Kari said.

"Did you all see me? I was so big and strong," Motimon said excitedly. "I bet I could beat WarGreymon!"

"You were awesome, Motimon," Izzy said as he and the others laughed as Motimon continued to talk about how great he was.

"Come one everyone. Davis's game is about to start soon. Izzy would you like to come too?" Kari asked.

"I'd love too."

* * *

Might have Ch 3 up tonight or tomorrow. I've already started it. I don't know if I will have it finished. If not, I will definitely have it up sometime next week.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was able to finish Ch 3 today. I honestly didn't think I was going to have it done, but I did. Super excited with this one. Hope you all like it as much as I did writing it. Oh and if you ever notice any mistakes, just send me a message or something and let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Davis stole the ball from a player on the other team and raced towards the goal. Two opposing players moved in on him, but Davis noticed and passed the ball off to one of his teammates. Davis continued to move and got into a position to score. His teammate passed the ball back over to him, and Davis timed it perfectly so that when the ball was right in front of him, he was already kicking. The ball sailed into the corner of the goal. Odaiba was winning 3-1 in the first half thanks to Davis. He had already scored one of their other goals. The game continued on through the rest of the first half with the other team making it 3-2.

Davis and his team went back to the locker room at the halftime. His coach told them all what they needed to do to stay ahead and win.

"Alright, listen up. Defensively, we need to start stealing the ball more. They have been getting too many shots off. The less shots they get, the less of a chance they can score. Offensively, we are doing pretty good. We just need to make our shot selections better," the coach said.

* * *

Kari and the others watched as the two teams battled it out on the field. Davis was doing really good. He had even scored two of their goals. The other team was doing pretty good too. At the end of the first half, Odaiba was winning 3-2. Kari hoped that when they came back out that they would do even better and not let the other team have a chance to win.

"Cody, I'm hungry. Will you go get me some popcorn?" Upamon asked.

"Me too. I want some too," Poromon said.

"Us too. Don't forget about us!" Wormmon, Motimon, and Patamon both said before Cody had gotten too far away. Ken got up to go help Cody.

"Children," Gatomon said annoyed with the rookie and in-training Digimon.

"Kari, do you mind if you got me some popcorn, too?" DemiVeemon asked looking up at her from her lap.

Kari giggled a little at how cute and polite DemiVeemon was being.

"Of course I will DemiVeemon. I'll be right back," Kari told him.

Kari, Cody, and Ken all came back with the popcorn for the Digimon.

"Kari, you can have some too," said DemiVeemon.

"You're so sweet, DemiVeemon. Thank you, but it's okay. I don't want any."

The game was just starting into the second half now. Davis's team started off with the ball. One of his teammates took a shot, but the goalkeeper blocked it. It was pretty much a back and forth match from here. Neither team could score, until finally with about 5 minutes left, the opposing team scored a goal. The other team had just stolen the ball and taken it to Odaiba's goal and scored easily. It was now 3-3 with less than 5 minutes left in the game. The game continued on and time started to run out. Davis quickly glanced at the clock and saw it said 00:45. He had 45 seconds to get the ball and score. Luckily one of his teammates had just stolen the ball. It was him and Davis racing down the field together. He passed the ball to Davis, and Davis looked up to see he was left 3 on 1 plus the goalie.

"Come on Davis! You can do it!" Kari yelled.

"GO DAVIS!" DemiVeemon shouted.

Davis smiled a little bit but quickly turned back to serious. Two of the defenders were barreling down on him. 00:25. Davis thought what to do and quickly took action. He kicked the ball between the two of them and spun around the one on the left. 00:20. The third defender and Davis sped toward the ball. Davis reached it first, but the other defender knocked it away from Davis. 00:15. By this time everyone was out of their seats and on their feet. 00:10. Davis got the ball back and quickly got himself set back into position. 00:05. Davis ran at the ball. 00:03. His foot made contact with the ball and set it sailing towards the goal. Time ran out. The goalie moved back towards the right to where the ball was going and leapt to stop the ball. Davis watched as the ball rolled off the goalie's fingers and into the goal. The crowd erupted into chaos. Davis and his team celebrated, and their coach had a big grin on his face. Davis looked up at his friends. Izzy and Cody were giving him a thumbs up. Yolei and TK were cheering. Ken looked impressed and nodded his head. Davis nodded back. Then he looked at Kari. Kari had a bright, big smile on her face and was yelling something, but he couldn't hear what she said. Davis smiled back at her.

* * *

Davis was one of the last ones in the locker room when his coach came in.

"Motomiya, you've got some visitors."

A group of men walked in and Davis instantly knew they were the scouts that came to watch him. They started crowding him, telling him to come to their school. Davis was a little nervous by the abruptness. He finally got some words out.

"Listen, I'm not really sure where I'd like to go. I would like to visit some schools first and see what they have to offer."

The scouts started to back off. They all give him their card and told him to call them if he wanted to talk about their school. The scouts then started to leave, but Davis noticed two were still there.

"I mean no disrespect, but I'm just not ready to discuss yet."

The first one spoke up, "We understand. We were just waiting for those others to leave before talking to you."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"It's alright, kid," the second one spoke up. "Here's our cards."

Davis thanked them before they left.

The others waited for Davis and he finally got done. They all congratulated him for the win. TK asked about the scouts, and Davis told him how he wasn't ready yet, but he got their cards to call them when he was. They then told him about the Spinomon attack.

"You were able to Digivolve to Mega?"

"I sure was. I was so awesome. I know I could've taken on both WarGreymon and MetalGurumon," Motimon told him. Davis just chuckled.

Izzy explained to him how Gennai allowed him to Digivolve to Mega. The group then reached a point where they had to split. Izzy went one way, TK, Yolei, Cody went another, Ken headed home, and that left Kari and Davis heading back to their apartment building.

DemiVeemon and Gatomon walked in front of Davis and Kari.

"So what time are you picking me up?" Kari asked.

"Uh… Um.. I.. Uh.. 9?"

"Sounds good, and Davis, you don't have to be so nervous."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Davis Motomiya does not get nervous or scared or emotional."

"Whatever you say Davis," Kari said as she continued on up to her apartment. Davis lived a couple floors below Kari did. "You just better not be late, Motomiya."

"You better be ready than, Kamiya."

And with that, the two went their separate ways to their apartments. Davis went inside his apartment and flopped down on his couch. He looked at the time. 6:45. He still had a couple hours before he had to get Kari. He turned the TV on and started to watch TV. He didn't realize it, but his eyes slowly started to drift shut. And just like that, the bearer of Courage and Friendship was out.

* * *

Davis woke up to someone tapping him on the forhead.

"Ahh.. Kari!"

Kari stood above him wearing skinny jeans and a pink silk button up with with small white flowers on it. Her has curled and flowed past her shoulders. Davis started to zone out.

"You're late. Its 9:30. We're not going make the movie."

Davis snapped back to reality and sat up and put his head into his hands. "Oh my god. Kari, I'm so sorry. I messed up so bad."

Kari start giggling.

"What?"

"I knew you probably would've fallen asleep, so I came down here early. Its only 8:30," she said.

Davis smiled a little at her. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, it definitely was. The funniest part was when you started zoning out when you saw me," Kari started laughing.

"Oh I'll give you something to laugh about.' Davis got up and chased her.

"Davis don't. You haven't.." Davis grabbed her and picked her up. ".. showered yet."

Davis ignored her and put her down on the couch and got on top of her and began tickling her. Kari started laughing and rolling around.

"Davis… Stop.. It. I'm.. Davis.." Kari couldn't stop laughing.

She pushed his arms off of her which made him fall on her. Their faces were right against each other. They both turned red and looked away. Kari looked back at Davis and poked him. He looked into her light brown eyes and everything went still. Davis was almost entranced by her. He took in her beauty. Every feature on her face.

'Wow. She is so beautiful,' he thought to himself.

Kari looked at him as well. She never really noticed how handsome Davis really was. She looked into his dark brown eyes. She then pulled Davis closer to her. Davis's heart starting racing faster and faster. Kari lightly brushed her lips against his, which caused Davis to gasp at it. Kari then pushed her lips against his. Davis's eyes widened before he melted into the kiss. His mind turned to jumble and his entire body felt weak. And just like that, she pulled away.

"I thought you said not to get any ideas about tonight?"

Kari giggled, "I said for you not to. I didn't say I wasn't going to."

Davis looked more confused than ever.

"Go shower and change so we can go on our date," Kari told him.

* * *

Davis and Kari arrived back at their apartment complex after their date. Davis walked Kari to her apartment to say goodnight. They were silent until they got to her apartment.

"I had a good time tonight Davis," Kari said with a slight smile.

"So did I," he replied.

Kari leaned in and kissed him. This time it was more passionate. Davis pulled the bearer of light tight to him and ran his fingers up her sides. Kari's hands got lost in his spikey hair. Kari then pressed her tongue against his lips seeking entrance to which Davis gladly allowed. Their tongues danced around in each other mouths. Kari then lightly bit Davis's lip and pulled away a little. His eyes widened at this, and Kari knew it was something that would drive him crazy. She kissed him one last time before saying goodnight.

She opened her door and went to walk inside, but Davis stopped her.

"So... Um.. Kari?"

"Yes Davis?"

"Are we.. Um.. You know.. together now?" he asked nervously.

Kari smiled, "I don't know Davis. You tell me." And with that, she shut her door.

Davis stood there dumbfounded. He didn't even know what to think. One thing he did know was that Kari Kamiya was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

So I'm not sure how I want to start the next chapter. Let me know what you guys would rather have. Start it the next week at school. Or I was thinking about having it a couple weeks later and Davis gives the scouts a call about making a trip to America to visit some of the colleges. Either way I will still have Davis making a trip to America. Review and tell me what you guys want.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, back with Ch 4. Took a break to start a new fic. Go check it out. It's a Pokemon fic. So, I'd been working all week on this chapter. This one was hard to finish. I struggled trying to find the time to get it done as soon as I could. I'm sorry, but I hope you like.

* * *

"DAVIS!"

"You're in trouble."

"Kari, help me."

"I'm sorry, Davis. But you've awoken the wrath of Tai," Kari responded with a grin on her face.

It had been 3 weeks since Kari and Davis's date, and they had tried to keep it from Tai because they knew he would freak out.

"But I… Oh shit, here he comes. Um.. Bye Kari." And with that Davis Motomiya, the bearer of the DigiEgg of Courage, quickly ran away.

"Kari, where did Davis run off to?" Tai said fuming.

"I'm not sure, something about his Mom called and said he was in trouble. I don't know what about," his little sister said to him.

"Well, he's in trouble with me too," he said back to her.

"Tai…"

"I don't want to hear it, Kari. I'm your big brother, and I've got some things to tell him before I let him date you." And with that, Tai too left.

"Hey, Kari. I take it Tai found out?" TK asked walking up to Kari.

"Yeah, Davis ran off. It was actually kind of funny," Kari said with a smile on her face.

"I heard him yell Davis's name and I assumed that he had found out. Where'd Davis go?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to go with Yolei, Cody, Ken, and I out to eat? Since Davis is running from Tai, I thought maybe you'd like to come with us."

"Sure, I'll catch up with Davis later once him and Tai are on good terms."

TK and Kari left the school and walked to the restaurant **.** There they met up with the other four from the group. Yolei and Ken were already eating, but Cody, being the polite one, was waiting for TK and Kari to get their food before he started eating.

"Hey Kari, where's Davis?" Yolei asked as Kari sat down beside her with Ken on the other side.

"I don't exactly know. All I know is that he is currently running from Tai," she said.

"Tai's not too thrilled about you and Davis, is he?" Ken asked.

"I really don't know. He said he had some things to tell Davis before he let us date."

"Hey, has anyone heard from Izzy about how that Digimon was able to get here to the Real World?" Cody asked.

"No, nothing yet. Hopefully he figures out soon. He talked to Gennai and even he isn't sure how it happened."

"It's so bizarre. There hasn't been any Digimon in the Real World other than those of the DigiDestined since Armageddemon. And that was 4 years ago," TK said.

"I don't like it, but it also might just be a coincidence." Ken stated.

"I have to agree with Ken on that," said Cody as he was finishing up his food.

"Regardless which, I think we need to be ready just in case something is starting to stir up," Yolei told them.

"You're right Yolei. I think we should have a meeting to discuss it," Kari said.

The group finished up and went their separate ways. Kari headed home, Yolei and Ken went to Ken's house, and TK and Cody went to TK's to hangout.

As Kari was walking back to the apartment complex, she texted Davis to see if he was home. After a while, he finally texted her back saying he was. She decided she would stop by his apartment before going back to hers. The young brunette finally reached their apartment building and went up to Davis's apartment. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened the door and went inside.

"Davis. Davis are you here?"

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Davis came out with just a towel wrapped around himself.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked as he walked over to her.

"I texted you to see if you were home."

"I didn't know you meant you were coming over. Sorry, I'll hurry up and get my shower over with."

Davis went back into the bathroom and closed the door. Kari sat down on the couch and waited for him. She heard the water turn on, and then music started playing. Davis must listen to music while he showers. As she sat there, she got an idea. Kari walked over to the bathroom door and went in. Luckily he hadn't heard her. Kari smiled evilly as she closed the door behind her. The teen began removing her clothes. She stripped down and then hopped in the shower with Davis. Davis just stood there and couldn't help but stare at her body. Man, was she gorgeous. She had the perfect curvy figure. Her ass was nice and round and, her tits he guessed were probably C's or D's.

"Davis, you're staring."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

Kari blushed at this. She then noticed Davis's body. Soccer must've really paid off for him because he was fit. His arms were pretty big and so was his chest. He had a nice 8 pack of abs. She went and put a hand on his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"When did you start working out?" she giggled as she asked.

"When we got into high school, I started lifting weights after practice to help get in shape."

"Well, you look really sexy," she said.

"Yeah, I know I do." Kari rolled her eyes and laughed.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He ran his hands all around her body. Her skin was so soft; it was almost angelic. She ran her hands through his hair. Davis started kissing her neck to which he got a slight moan out of Kari. He went up and nibbled on her ear a little. Kari giggled a bit at this and brought him back to her lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. The got intertwined as they twirled around in each other's mouths. And just like that, Kari broke it off and got out.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm letting you finish your shower," she said as she smiled at him and began drying off and putting her clothes on.

"But.." Davis didn't get to finish as Kari left the bathroom.

Kari laid down on the couch and smiled to herself. She got Davis good with that. A couple minutes later, Davis came out. He looked mad.

"That was not funny at all."

"Yes it was," she told him as she started laughing.

Davis just glared at her.

"Get over here and cuddle with me and watch a movie."

"What do you want to watch?" Davis asked as he laid down beside her.

"Let's watch Endless Love," she said.

"But why? That's a chick flick."

"But Davis," Kari said as she put on a pouty face.

"Ugh.. Fine," the teen boy gave in as he put the DVD in.

The couple watched the movie together in silence, and not to long into the movie fell asleep. Davis's parents came home and saw the two laying there and decided to leave them alone.

* * *

"Where is she?" Tai said to himself as he began worrying about Kari. It was almost 11:00. She is never out this late. He figured she was probably at Davis's, but still, she would be home by now. "I'll call her and she where she is."

'Ring….. Ring….. Ring….. Ring…..'

"Come on Kari pick up."

'Ring….. Ring…..'

* * *

'Ring….. Ring….. Ring…..'

Kari slowly opened her eyes as she heard her phone going off. Davis was still sleeping. She picked her phone up. Tai was calling her, and it was 11:05.

"Shit," Kari said. She heard a chuckle, and turned to see Davis was actually awoke.

'Ring….. Ring…..'

"I heard you swear," Davis said as he was still laughing.

"Shut up…. Hello." Kari answered the phone to a worried Tai.

"KARI, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tai was shouting.

"Tai, calm down. I'm at Davis's. I'm about to leave."

"Alright, well hurry up."

"Okay, I will. Goodbye," she said as she hung up.

"I gotta get home," Kari told Davis.

"Yeah, it is getting late."

"Did Tai ever find you?"

"Yeah he did. He sure is fast. He grabbed me and said I better not hurt you. Then he smiled and was cool with it."

"Well that's good. Alright, I gotta get going. We should take DemiVeemon and Gatomon and go to the Digital World tomorrow." Kari said.

"Sounds like a great idea."

She kissed Davis goodbye and then headed home.

Kari walked inside her apartment to find the lights off and everything quiet. She went to her room to go to bed. When she shut the door, Gatomon looked up at her from the bed.

"About time you get home," the cat Digimon said.

"I'm surprised you're awake."

"You woke me up. Were you with Davis?"

"Yeah, we ended up falling asleep watching a movie."

Gatomon laid her head down back down and closed her eyes. "I'm glad Davis makes you happy, Kari."

"So am I. I'm just scared. He wants to go to America to play soccer, and if things get serious…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, Kari. Everything will work out just fine."

"I hope you're right," Kari said, and she then laid down to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back. Man, I feel like it's been forever since I updated. It's only been a week though. So, I've got some ideas for a new story, but I want to get farther into the two stories I'm working on first. Well, here's Ch 5.

* * *

"Digiport, open."

Kari, Davis, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon were all taken through the portal to the Digital World. Davis ended up on the ground with Gatomon and Veemon falling on him. Kari landed softly on her feet. She giggled when she saw Davis and the two Digimon.

"Well, what do we want to do today?" Davis asked

"We could go to Primary Village and help Elecmon," Veemon suggested.

"That's a great idea, Veemon," Kari told the blue dragon.

They headed to Primary Village, and after not too long of a walk, they made it there.

"Hey Elecmon," Davis shouted as the guardian of the village was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where he is at," Kari said as they began looking around for him.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Veemon and Gatomon, you two digivolve and look for Elecmon from the air while Kari and I look from the ground," Davis told them.

"That's a great idea Davish," Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon."

"Let's go ExVeemon," Angewomon said as the two fly off to find Elecmon.

Davis and Kari continued walking around looking for Elecmon. They could not find him anywhere. They walked around Primary Village, and the area around it, but Elecmon was not there. The two eventually went back to Primary Village and waited for ExVeemon and Angewomon to return.

* * *

Izzy heard a knock at his door and went to go answer it.

"Hey, Izzy."

"Hey, Sora. What's up?"

"I wanted to use your computer to go to the Digital World to see Biyomon. She's been there helping Elecmon at Primary Village."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Come on. I'll open up the portal for you."

"Thanks, Izzy."

"Before you go,…"

* * *

"Kari? Davis?"

"Biyomon?" they both said together.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I've been helping Elecmon for a while now. He left to go get some food for the newborn Digimon, but he's been gone a long time now."

"Do you know where he went?" Davis asked. "ExVeemon and Angewomon are out looking for him right now."

"I'm not sure where he went exactly, but I do know he went that way," Biyomon said as she pointed to the south.

"Good, that's the way ExVeemon and Angewomon went. Hopefully, they find him."

At that moment, they hear an explosion the way their two Digimon went. They turn and see ExVeemon and Angewomon flying back to them.

"What is it?" Kari asked anxiously as they two Digimon landed back by them.

"There's a powerful, evil Digimon coming. We tried stopping it, but it's very powerful. It's definitely a mega," Angewomon said.

"Angewomon and I were no match for it," ExVeemon said.

"Biyomon!"

"Sora? Sora, what are you doing here?" Biyomon asked.

"I came to visit. What's going on?"

"There's a mega Digimon on its way here," Davis informed here. "ExVeemon and Angewomon couldn't do anything about it."

They heard trees crashing and a loud roar and turned to see the Digimon standing there. It towered over everything. This thing was massive. It had large, green scales, short, stubby arms, and claws on its hands and feet. The middle claw on his feet protruded out farther than the others. It let out a roar so loud that the humans and other Digimon had to cover their ears.

"What is that thing?" Davis asked.

"I know what that is," Biyomon said. "It's a Dinorexmon. They eat other Digimon, but there shouldn't be any anywhere near here."

"Well, he is and he's heading right for us!" Davis exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Kari asked.

"Biyomon, you've got to Digivolve. You're the only one that can stop it," Sora said pulling out her Digivice.

"Woah, I feel strange."

"Biyomon, Digivolve!"

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Hououmon." Biyomon was now a giant golden bird with 4 large wings. She had a golden metallic head and rings around her ankles. She had a large golden tail.

"Woah, Izzy must've helped Sora be able to Digivolve to Mega," Kari said.

Hououmon and Dinorexmon attacked each other. Their claws locked in with each other as they fought to overpower the other. Hououmon was able to push Dinorexmon over.

"Crimson Flame," Hououmon released its flames. It hit Dinorexmon as he was getting back up.

Dinorexmon quickly got back up to fight back. "Ogre Flame." Dinorexmon unleashed his attack, firing the high temperature grenades from his mouth. Hououmon got hit by them and was knocked down.

"Hououmon, no!" Sora screamed.

She got back up before Dinorexmon could hit her with his next attack.

"Crimson Flame."

The Dinosaur Digimon was once again hit by the attack and was weakened by it.

"Star-Light Explosion." Hououmon flapped its wings bringing golden grains raining down on Dinorexmon causing him to be deleted. She then reverted back to Yokomon.

"Yokomon that was amazing. You were terrific," Sora praised her.

"Yeah, you were great," Davis said.

"Hey, everyone."

They turned to see Elecmon running to them.

"Elecmon, where were you?" Kari asked.

"I was hiding. When I was getting food, I ran into the Dinorexmon, and so, I went and hid from it."

"Well, he's gone now thanks to Yokomon," ExVeemon told him.

"Yokomon, you beat him?" Elecmon asked.

"I sure did," she replied.

"Wow, that's amazing." the protector of Primary Village said.

"Elecmon, we came here today to help you out."

"Actually, I really don't need anything today. I've already got all the food and there are no Digimon that need hatched today. But, I sure am glad you came here today. Without you guys, that beast would've destroyed the Village and me with it."

"Well, I guess we can head back then," Davis said.

"Yeah, plus it is getting late," Kari said looking at the time.

"I'm going to stay and help Elecmon," Biyomon told Sora.

"Alright, I'll come back in a few days."

They all said goodbye, and Sora, Davis, Kari, Gatomon, and Veemon went back to the real world. Kari, Davis, and their Digimon went home. Kari kissed Davis goodnight before she went up to her apartment. She walked inside and went to bed so she could get up for school in the morning.


End file.
